


Reaching For The Star

by acatenthusiast



Series: Harsh Kisses [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Enemies, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of Workplace Harrasment, Some Plot, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatenthusiast/pseuds/acatenthusiast
Summary: Xiumin fucks Jongdae so good, he spills his secrets.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Harsh Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075160
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Reaching For The Star

_Slam_ , _slam_ , _slam_.

"What's wrong baby, cat your tongue?"

Jongdae can only whine, Xiumin is _so_ _good_ with his cock, and his hands- Jongdae is losing his mind.

Never had he ever felt like this during sex, the bliss turning him into a pliant body for Xiumin to take pleasure from.

"Such a lovely ass baby, so tight." Xiumin grunts behind him, "God, I wanna fuck you all night, you sound so sweet."

Jongdae whimpers, if Xiumin fucks him all night like this he'll get crazy from pleasure- it feels _so_ _good_.

"P-Promise!" Jongdae garbles out between those rough thrusts, panting to get enough oxygen in his lung.

Xiumin laughs at Jongdae's chopped out syllables, "You're desperate for my cock, aren't you kitten? Such a slut for me, my beautiful boy."

Jongdae squirms at the praise, precome leaking out of his rock-hard cock, he has never been this stiff in his entire life, "F-For you, d- _hnnng_ -daddy, only for you- _AH_!"

Jongdae screams as Xiumin starts thrusting more vigorously, stuffing his ass to the brim with his cock, filling him with thickness, slamming again and again until Jongdae sees stars.

It's just a nickname, but Jongdae can't help but call Xiumin that in a way that _matters_ to him, Xiumin's so dirty and commanding and so _so_ good with his cock, it slips out naturally.

Jongdae is pushed against the floor to ceiling window in Xiumin's huge office, positioned in a way that presents his ass in a lewd posture behind him, his hole winking around Xiumin's length, and his cock trapped in between the cold glass and his body. Jongdae's pants fog the one-way glass, his body jostling against the cold glass with Xiumin's every thrust. His ass is held up with a grip of Xiumin's left hand on his hips, and Xiumin uses the other hand around Jongdae's chest, keeping him in place to fuck properly into his tight hole.

Jongdae is thankful for these hands, how they stretched him out before Xiumin buried himself to the hilt in his ass, how they gripped his cock to keep him coming pre-maturely, how they teased at his asshole when Xiumin kept stretching his hole with his big, fat cock.

But mostly, he's thankful for them cause they're holding him up now, or else Jongdae is certain he would have slid down the glass and sat in a melted puddle on the carpeted floor.

He tries to express his emotions, panting to get his words out of his mouth, but it's so hard to form even a conscious thought, let alone a sentence, with how good, how _hard_ Xiumin is fucking him.

So he just shakily brings the hand on his chest to his mouth, trying to lick and suck at those magical fingers.

Xiumin's hand on his hip tightens at the gesture, "Oh kitten, you're just too precious, fuck!"

Two of Xiumin's fingers dip into Jongdae's incoherent mouth, pressing down on his tongue, making him keep his mouth dropped open and let drool slip out of his parted lips.

A sudden burst of warmth envelopes Jongdae in a cocoon of safety, Xiumin taking the choice of sucking his fingers and just deciding to make him take it pushes Jongdae off the cliff of pleasure he's been toeing _forever_.

Jongdae cums with a shrill scream, trying hard to shape those screams into Xiumin's name. But all he can utter is 'daddy', again and again, like a broken plea of a priest, asking for their god to notice them.

"Fuck, kitten, so fucking perfect-"

Jongdae's ass clamps down around Xiumin's fat, pulsing cock, squeezing in a vice grip. Xiumin grunts and pumps his pleasure deep inside of Jongdae's heated depths, as far as he can reach.

Jongdae whimpers, feeling the burst of warmth deep inside of ass, filling him to the brim.

When Xiumin pulls out, a string of thick, white cum connects his cock to Jongdae's red, gaping asshole.

Jongdae whimpers again at the loss, not liking the ugly sensations of being empty after being so perfectly full to the brim.

He whines out in a soft voice, "Daddy, don't go, please-"

The string of cum connecting them snaps as Xiumin picks Jongdae up in his hands, taking him to the couch to cuddle properly, "I'm here, kitten, daddy's here."

Jongdae hums softly, nuzzling at Xiumin's neck as he cleans Jongdae up with wet wipes.

The floaty bliss makes Jongdae slip out something he'd never tell, not even with a gun to his head. But Xiumin fucking Jongdae's brains out must do the trick, because Jongdae softly purrs at Xiumin's neck, "Daddy."

Xiumin snuggles Jongdae even closer after throwing away the wipes, "Yes, kitten?"

Jongdae rubs his cheek on Xiumin's shoulder, "I work for the cops, daddy."

Xiumin's hands around him tighten again, as if he's being possessive, and this makes Jongdae to snuggle even closer to him, eyes closing in the warmth of safety.

"You're not being fair, kitten, you're making it absolutely impossible to get mad at you right now." Xiumin speaks quietly, huffing softly.

Jongdae hums, looking up at Xiumin with wide eyes, "Not mad?"

Xiumin sighs, then boops Jongdae's nose, "Not mad. I've known since I've seen you on the first day, yet you trapped me in your spell. Such a naughty kitten I've got."

Jongdae giggles, trapped in the soft feeling, "My daddy."

Xiumin laughs out loud at that, "Yours, huh?" His eyes soften at Jongdae's nod, "Alright, kitten."

He rearranges them until they're lying on the couch, with Jongdae's head on Xiumin's chest, and the couch blanket draped over them.

Xiumin nudges at Jongdae's stomach, making him look up, "Tell me about your job."

Jongdae burrows his head into Xiumin's chest, and sighs, "Officially, I'm a honeytrap, infiltrating criminal organisations and obtaining information is my job. Truthfully, I'm treated like a whore, and it's worse at the station, among the other cops."

Xiumin's hands tighten around Jongdae at his words, and Jongdae feels so..safe.

"I'm pushed around, given more work than I can handle, laughed at behind my back. It's so bad, and I can't protest with their mob mentality, but this is the only job I can land as an ex-con. Nobody else is willing to hire a murderer."

Xiumin kisses Jongdae's hair, "Stay with me, kitten, I'll treat you right."

Jongdae sighs, "My information has been taken out from the records and destroyed before my very first mission, my contact always leaves me unprotected, and I'm treated like trash at work. But you make me feel safe, _loved_ , and I wanna stay, if you let me."

"I'll have you as my wife then, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Call me Minseok, kitten, when you're not screaming 'daddy'."

"Okay." Jongdae nods, hiding his blush into the chest of his target, the leader of the biggest illegal arms dealing syndicate of South Korea.

He might be one of the scariest men of the underworld, the biggest target of the snooty interpols, but to Jongdae, he's the one who made Jongdae find love in the midst of chaos and danger.

His safety, his daddy and his love- _Minseok_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment, or come talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/acatenthusiast_)!


End file.
